Space Colonization Wiki:To Do List
This is a list of things that need to be done on the Space Colonization Wiki. If you see another project, task, or anything else that needs to be done, please add it to the list below. If you have accomplished a task, please remove it. Priority One Below are tasks of utmost importance. Important Organizations *NSS - National Space Society *SSI - Space Studies Institute *NASA - North American Shipping Association National Aeronautics and Space Administration *ESA - European Space Agency Essential Articles The following articles absolutely positively must be created. They are critical. We must have them. If you do not know much about any of these topics, please please please read up about it on Wikipedia before you even think about creating the article. Be sure you do not plagiarize. Reword sentences. Take out very unnecessary information. Water down concepts that are complicated. Include (public domain) pictures. And be sure that you add the Wikipedia template to the bottom of the page. *Space colony *O'Neill Cylinder *Stanford Torus *Globus Cassus *The Mars Missions. All of them. *Mars to Stay *Biosphere 2 -- A milestone in human-constructed, self-sufficient environments. Yes, it was a failure, but the teams made it for a long time. If we wanna live on Mars without terraforming it first, or Titan, we need to construct a set of biodomes that are very similar to this. The same goes for planets outside the Solar System that we want to live on without terraforming first, or that cannot be terraformed. *Habitable zone *Stellar classification -- At this point in time, the habitability of Class M (Red) Dwarfs is very uncertain. If red dwarf systems are ever proven uninhabitable, then we should stop looking for planets in them as we will not be able to live there anyway. Class K and G main sequence stars are the best candidates. *Binary star *Generation ship *'Megastructure' -- A Big Dumb Object. **Dyson Sphere **Ringworld -- A really big Halo. **Orbital (Culture) -- A big Halo. **Halo -- If we build one, we want it to be a place to live, not a superweapon. **Bernal sphere -- A type of space colony **Orbital ring **Space elevator **Skyhook *'Non-rocket spacelaunch' -- How will we get to space when we run out of fossil fuels? This list is incomplete. **Space Elevator (listed under Megastructures) **Skyhook (listed under Megastructures) **Mass driver -- A magnetic catapault **Space tower **Launch loop **Laser propulsion *Buoyant space port *Gliese 581 - Red dwarf far away orbited by 6 planets. One of these is in the habitable zone. Two others are partially in the habitable zone. It is possible that life exists there. If it doesn't, it is a star system for potential colonization. The Gliese 581 system has been described as our possible "home away from home". *Space-based solar power Priority Two These are not as important as the Priority One topics, but we need still them and they are still very important. Essential Articles That Are Not As Essential These articles are a little less important, but they are still essential building blocks. They're still crucial to understanding everything else. *Solar System -- In order to colonize or terraform any planets within the Solar System, we must first understand them. We must study them. We must learn about them. If we want to terraform Mars or Venus, we have to know why they are not like Earth. We have to know what went wrong. We have to find out what the problems are and how to fix them. We have to understand why we will never live on Mercury, and why the very idea of colonizing Uranus or Venus (or their moons) is outrageous. Understanding all the planets in the Solar System is fundamental to forming ideas of terraforming or colonizing them. Or making orbital colonies. Everything is built upon that knowledge base. That's why this list is here. **Sun **Mercury **Venus **Earth ***Moon **Mars ***Phobos ***Deimos **Inner Asteroid Belt **Jupiter ***Ganymede ***Europa ***Callisto ***Io **Saturn ***Titan **Uranus **Neptune **Kuiper Belt **Oort Cloud *'Types of Planets' - This list may be incomplete. **Silicate planet -- A terrestrial planet. They are composed mostly of silicate rocks. You should be very familiar with silicate planets. Examples of known silicate planets are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Ceres (dwarf planet). **Carbon planet -- This type of planet is completely hypothetical. It is made of mostly carbon. The feasibility of being able to live on one is debatable. **Ocean planet -- A hypothetical planet whose surface is completely covered with water. The feasibility of being able to live on one is debatable. **Gas giant -- A big planet made of gas. It's really big. You should be familiar with these. Examples: Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.